The Legend of Gohan
by psymaster15
Summary: Goku dies after defeating the Androids, leaving Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo to defend the universe. What will Gohan's future hold for him?


Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Never have, never will.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning  
My father was lying on his deathbed. The heart medicine was nothing more than something to prolong his death. Although my face was calm, seeing my father die was tearing me up inside. My mother was also there with me, as well as all of our friends and family. Vegeta was even there, probably to respect his rival at his death. Strange, though, it only seemed as if only us two were there, having our own little private conversation. "Goku, please don't leave us!" my mother sobbed out loud. What good that'll do; crying never brought anyone back. Bulma was busy comforting Chi-Chi, but she kept on crying. Krillin, my best friend since childhood, was trying to comfort Goku in his pain, even though my father tried to lie and say that he was just fine. Vegeta looked at him from a corner, quietly staring. Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were all talking about what a great warrior my father was. Strange, he was the first Super Saiyan and the one to defeat 18 (Piccolo defeated 17) and he was going to die because of a heart disease.  
  
"Can you guys leave me and Gohan alone for a minute?" he then started to cough, which alarmed anyone. "Well, sure Goku. Let's go guys," Krillin and everyone else left, except for Vegeta. "Well, Vegeta, aren't you coming?" Krillin asked dubiously. "Shove off, cueball. Whatever Goku has to say to his son certainly involves me too,"  
  
Vegeta sneered. "It's okay, Vegeta can stay," Goku said weakly and everyone left. "So, what do you want to tell me, Dad?" I asked expectantly. "Me and Vegeta have been feeling a massive power for weeks and I fear that it'll be coming to Earth pretty soon. Future Trunks is no longer here to help you fight and with my death, Earth's defenses will be weakened. Have you ever thought of trying to become a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked me. The question struck me as weird because I've been training for weeks, but never thought it was even possible for me to become a Super Saiyan, though Piccolo and even Vegeta said that I should become one soon. "Well, kind of," I answered truthfully. "Gohan, I know that you have it in you to become a Super Saiyan and I was going to teach you, but in the condition I'm in, I'm in no shape to go Super Saiyan. So, Vegeta," he said, turning to the older Saiyan,"Would you teach Gohan to become a Super Saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku's innocent eyes. It disgusted him, the most powerful warrior he knew of in the universe reduced to a vegetable because of a heart disease. Goku, though not the brightest guy in the universe, really cared for people and saved his hide more than a few times...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Piccolo stood over the remains of 17, purple blood soaking his clothes and slim, muscular body wet. Piccolo was bruised all over and was in no shape to fight whatsoever. Vegeta was standing cockily in the battlefield, smirking as Android 18 powered up, ready to destroy the battered Namekian. "Hey, you worthless piece of scrap metal!" Vegeta called, pleased when Android 18 looked up at the Saiyan Prince with an annoyed look on her face. "On second thought, maybe I should dispose of your annoying ass first," 18 levitated to meet Vegeta in the air, where he was floating cockily. "I've been wanting to test my new powers on you. Now, prepare to be crushed like your brother!" Vegeta smirked and then started powering up. Android 18 watched with some interest as Vegeta's power level increased and his hair started to flash gold. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed, his hair bursting into a yellowish-gold color and his eyes becoming a blue color. His golden aura illuminated his face.  
  
"I am a true warrior, unlike the Namekian," Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan, gestured down to Piccolo. "Your little light show does not impress me, Vegeta. Let's see how you handle this!" Android 18 extended one hand towards Vegeta and started to shoot energy balls at an extremely fast pace. Vegeta, confident of his new powers, stood there until the very last second and then proceeded to dodge them, disappearing and reappearing in the sky. "Is that all you got Android? You really disappoint me. Now see the power of a Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta charged and hit her with a knee in the gut, making her double over in pain. He then followed through with an elbow to the head, sending her to the hard ground below. Vegeta dropped to the ground slowly, smiling at the Android who was struggling to get off of the floor. "Give up now and I might consider making your death a quick and easy one," Vegeta said seriously, his eyes fixed on the blonde Android who have finally gotten up, with a confident smile on her face.  
  
"You have grown in power, Vegeta, but you're still as stupid as ever," she said, her power level starting to grow until it matched Vegeta's. "You really think I'm that weak? Hell, even the Namekian is stronger than you," she let Vegeta realize the horrible truth...that she was just holding back her power. Vegeta's face set in a firm grim, even as her power level started to grow past his. He put both of his hands back and charged two different energy balls. They grew bigger in size as his power level increased. "Gallick Gun!" Vegeta moved his hands at a rapid pace as he fired multiple energy beams at 18. The attacks made contact and exploded. After two minutes, he finally stopped his assault. "Stupid bitch," he smirked but then looked on in horror as Android 18's shape made itself apparent to Vegeta.  
  
Android 18 appeared behind Vegeta. He lashed out, but his fist just cut through the air. Android 18 kicked him viciously in the back, making Vegeta plummet to a nearby mountain. He managed to turn back around and ricochet himself off the mountain, but was met by an elbow to the back of the head, followed by a fist to the face, sending him up into the sky, falling into the arms of Goku.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll do it," he said absently to Goku. Even though he was sick, the pleased look was apparent on his face. "Thanks a lot, Vegeta. You're a good friend," Goku smiled. That statement took Vegeta off-guard. He thought carefully for a moment, and then said "Whatever, Kakarott. We need the boy to protect the Earth anyway," Vegeta smirked. "I feel kind of tired. Gohan, can you and Vegeta leave the room so I can sleep for a little while?" Goku asked, his pale face glistening with sweat. I looked at him for a while and decided to leave. "Come on Gohan, we have to start your training anyway," Vegeta opened the window and hovered in mid-air. "Goodbye, Dad. I'll miss you," I said, before flying through the open window and taking off.  
  
After ten minutes or so of flying, Vegeta and I stopped at a clearing. It was mostly grass, with a waterfall and a cliff at the side. "Stop," Vegeta said and landed on the ground. I dropped out of the air and landed across from Vegeta. "I know that you're sad that your father died but we can't let that get in the way of your training. Now, since you know the basic fighting techniques from Piccolo and you are a Saiyan, we can go at an accelerated pace. You think you can handle it, brat?" Vegeta said the last part with a bit of malice. My face had a stern look to it. "Let's do it then," I smiled.  
  
"First, let's train you in speed," Vegeta levitated in the air. "You are fast, but I feel that you have not touched the surface of your potential yet." "So all I need to do is catch you?" I asked. "If you can," Vegeta disappeared in thin air. I stood still for a moment, trying to sense his energy. An orange energy ball formed in my hand. "Yaaaa!" I shot it at Vegeta's still moving image. It went right past and burnt a piece of ground. I continually shot energy balls at where Vegeta was, but missed every time. "All right, Vegeta, playtime's over!" I powered up, being surrounded by a blue aura. I jumped in the air and shot an energy blast right in front of Vegeta. "Do you consider yourself caught or do I have to touch you?" I asked, looking at him. "Well, well, well, you really think you're fast?" Vegeta brushed his pants off and stood up to face Gohan.  
  
Vegeta looked at Gohan with a smile on his face and then powered up. "Yaaaahhhh!" Vegeta's aura blew Gohan back as he became a Super Saiyan. Gohan, dazed, got up to his feet to see the sight of Super Vegeta looking at him with an intense glare. "You might be the son of Kakarott, but you still need some work," he said critically. I wasn't really in the mood to play any games. Foolishly, I charged at Vegeta and swung at him, but caught nothing but air. I landed on the ground. "Take some of this. Masenko-Ha!" I powered up a huge orange beam in one hand and supported it with the other. I then shot it with every ounce of energy that I had. The beam engulfed Vegeta but I kept on going, putting in all of my anger and sorrow into that one blast. I then ran out of most of my energy and stopped. There was a lot of smoke and the habitat around me was virtually destroyed.  
  
The smoke cleared up to show that Vegeta was still alive, with barely a bruise on him. "Humph. It looks like I should teach you a lesson in respect for the Prince of all Saiyans," he said and then powered down out of Super Saiyan. Vegeta appeared behind me, but I was ready for him. I blocked Vegeta's oncoming attack and hit Vegeta in the stomach, driving him back into the remaining rubble of the mountain. I ascended into the air as an angry Vegeta bursted out of the rubble and charged at me with all of his fury. Vegeta hit me hard with a knee to the stomach but I managed to block it with my own knee. I attacked with a quick kick to the head, which Vegeta dodged easily. "Let's see what you really got, brat!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- A wailing Chi-Chi was escorted out of the small funeral that was held. Goku said that he wanted to be buried at his home, so he was. Krillin was blowing his nose on a handkerchief and Yamcha and T'ien were trying to comfort a sobbing Bulma. Even Master Rochi put down his porno magazines to pay his respects to his best pupil. Piccolo was saddened a bit at the death of his best friend, but something else caught his attention. Two fairly high power levels were to the east of the Son house. "Humph, it must be Gohan and Vegeta sparring," Piccolo said to himself before looking at a sniffling Chaozu. "Well, one of us should stay here if Chi-Chi needs anything. I'll stay," Krillin volunteered. "That's a kind thing to do, Krillin, but are you sure about it?" Bulma asked, her eyes red from crying. "Yeah, of course. You guys go on ahead. I'll stay behind and ask her if it's okay if I keep her company for a while," Krillin smiled.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess we should be going now," Chaozu said. "Yeah, it's best if we get going. Give Chi-Chi our condolences," Yamcha went to the air car. T'ien, Yamcha, Master Rochi, Bulma, and Choazu went in. Piccolo flew off without another word, just leaving Krillin outside by himself. "Well, I might as well ask her," Krillin trudged towards the tiny home. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- I knocked Vegeta back again and hit him with a low energy ki blast, burning some of his armor. "Why don't you go Super Saiyan? That's the only chance you have of defeating me," I said calmly. Vegeta looked like he was about to pop a vein, and then stopped. "You don't know what you got yourself into," Vegeta powered up again, but this time, I held my ground and powered up to my maximum. "Super Saiyan, huh? Well, I guess it's time for me to kick your ass again," I said, sounding braver than I really felt. Vegeta was a bit surprised to hear these words come from my mouth, but his face became stolid again. He appeared behind me and kicked me in the back, making me hit the ground hard. "Get up," he said coldly. I spit out some dirt that got in my mouth, vaguely remembering the taste from when I used to train with Piccolo. I wiped my mouth and powered up again, this time angrier than ever.  
  
"Is that your best shot, Vegeta? If it is, then you're in trouble," I said seriously, then I charged with a burst of speed with my fist outstretched. Vegeta moved out of the way as I came whizzing by. "Stay still!" I screamed and aimed a kick at Vegeta's head, which he also evaded. I caught up to Vegeta and unleashed a volley of punches and kicks at speeds I didn't know I could accomplish. I kiaied and charged my right leg with energy. "Yaaaaaaaa!" I kicked him in the neck, a direct hit. I studied his expression and was surprised to see that he was bored. "It's really too bad. I expected more from the son of a Saiyan warrior. Then again, Kakarott was a third-class soldier, so why am I surprised that his hybrid son is weak?" Vegeta taunted me while still dodging my attacks. I flipped back and landed on the ground, panting. "You're a lot tougher now that you're a Super Saiyan, but don't try to cloud my mind with your pathetic mind tricks," I said while cupping my hands behind my back. A bluish-white energy ball began to form. "Pathetic? They've left you quivering like the little weak child that you are! You look like a dog with his tail in between his legs! Ha, ha, ha!" Vegeta continued to taunt Gohan. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me," I powered it up until it reached max power. "Haaaaaa!" the attack left my hands, going straight for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked calmly on as the attack went straight towards him. Finally, he put his hand out to block it and was surprised to see that the attack had considerable force. He held it back with one outstretched hand for a minute, the radiation from the blast burning his glove off. Finally, he smacked it into the air with disdain. I looked at him with a sort of hatred in my eyes. Subconsciously, I knew that he was only trying to help in his own way, but my anger crushed that notion. "You have no right to talk about my father. Third-class soldier he was, he still has become the most powerful Super Saiyan to live, even above the so-called Saiyan Prince. My father has shown pity on you on many occasions and it's me you're fighting, not him. How dare you slander his name, Vegeta!" I looked at Vegeta as my eyes flashed blue. "This one's for you, Dad! Aaaahhhhhh!" I unleashed all of my hidden anger and sorrow and used it to power up. Piccolo, who arrived moments ago, looked in surprise as I powered up.  
  
"I will be twice the warrior you will ever be, Vegeta," I said while still powering up. The ground was cracking underneath me and the sky began to darken. "I will be a Super Saiyan!!!" I powered up one last time, finally becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and then laughed. "Why do you laugh, Vegeta?" I asked calmly, my hair being held up by my own power level. "Don't you realize that it takes anger and frustration to become a Super Saiyan? All you needed to do was to have something to be angry about and me taunting your father did the trick, Gohan. Well done, brat," Vegeta powered down and landed on the jagged ground. I also powered down and would have fallen if Piccolo didn't catch me. "I need to get the boy Senzu Beans, Vegeta. Come with us. I have something to tell you," Piccolo flew into the air. "Damn Namek," Vegeta jumped up into the air and followed him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Chi-Chi was sitting in their living room, dazed. Goku, her Goku, was gone forever. She laughed as she remembered the times that she had to teach him things that everyone knew. He was so innocent back then and they were so happy. When she first had Gohan and wanted him to be a scholar...she didn't even know where he was anymore. He probably ran away from her...no, that can't be right. He was probably upset about his father's death, that's all. Still, she wished he wouldn't have run off. He was all she had left. Yet, Gohan was destined to be just like his father, a true Saiyan warrior. She sighed. Even through all the times she was scared, she didn't think she would change a moment of it. Fighting Vegeta and then Frieza just made them appreciate the quiet times more...Goku hunting for huge fish, Gohan studying his books, and Chi-Chi yelling at the both of them with friends coming here and there; she couldn't even remember those happy times anymore.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Chi-Chi, can I come in? It's me, Krillin," Krillin yelled from the outside. "Come in, the door's open," she said absently, trying to remember the good times. The bald monk stepped into the door. "Hey, I was just wondering if you would need some company with Gohan gone and all, but I'll leave..." Krillin offered, already edging towards the door. "No, you can stay. Company's always good. Thanks, Krillin," Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Yeah, you're uh welcome, Chi-Chi," Krillin went inside the living room and sat down on an armchair. "Do you mind going out and getting some fish? I think we're out," Chi-Chi requested. "Yeah, sure," he said and smiled at Chi-Chi. "Well, I have some housework to do, so I'll prepare a room for you," Chi-Chi looked at Krillin. "I'm really grateful for your help." "Hey, what are friends for?" Krillin asked.  
  
A/N: So, how good or bad do you think it is? Remember to R/R; it'll be motivation to keep this story going. Thanks. 


End file.
